stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
AmazingIyAbby
AmazingIyAbby was a houseguest on Big Brother 6 Biography Throughout the game Abby made sure that she was never at the forefront of the house politics while still being involved in them minimizing her threat level while giving her the leverage needed to make it to the end. The first week of the game Abby wasn’t able to secure a competition win but she managed to vote with the majority of the house which allowed her to blend in. Week 2 Abby came up short in the Head of Household competition but she managed to win her first of three vetoes after she completed a puzzle in almost record time. Abby had the choice of saving Kaleb or Cassie and when it came down to it had she saved them she probably would’ve been targeted for making a big move that early. So, she decided to discard the veto and voted to evict Cassie because she knew by keeping Kaleb she would be able to lie low as long as he was in the house. The following week Abby found herself nominated for the first time in this game. Luckily for her Faded would veto her before she had to face eviction and she was able to survive for yet another week. The next three weeks were pretty ordinary for Abby competition wise but she continued to gather information from both sides of the house and vote in the majority. Week 6 Abby found herself nominated for the second time this season except this time she managed to secure the veto for herself and she evicted Miko for the first time this season. Week 7 was rather uneventful for Abby but week 8 Abby won her third Veto of the season and she wanted to continue to play both sides so she discarded and ensured that she’d be the final female standing at the final 7. The rest of the game was just like every week as she continued to send people home week by week until the finale where she was left vulnerable to Vapor twice and even though she was clearly a favorite among the jury she was able to persuade Vapor into keeping her both times allowing her to win against him by a vote of 6-3. Congratulations Abby! Host Opinion Abby was a quiet player, aligning with most of the house, without most of them knowing. She was known to be a snake, and wasn't required to win a Head of Household with her manipulation skills being able for her to stay in the game. She was able to make her way to the final four, with Vapor bringing her along with his sole votes, and finally winning the game. Good luck in future endeavors Abby! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Abby is the only winner to never win a Head of Household competition. (Including the final Head of Household). * Abby holds the streak for most votes in the majority, and longest streak of voting. Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:Winners Category:1st Place Category:BB6 Finalists